


Working In the Lab

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: You join Tony in the lab and decide to screw with your fellow Avengers.





	Working In the Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr

It wasn’t every day that you had a chance to visit the great Tony Stark in his lab. Usually, you were busy running strategy meetings with Steve or out playing media diplomat for the Avengers as a collective. Tony had hired you to be their PR Woman after you helped calm the media storm he caused when he announced that he was Iron Man. You had gone to school with him, and though he was a Stark and therefore in a different social class as you, you two had hit it off immediately. Now, you were one of three people allowed in his lab on your days off; Pepper, Rhodie, and yourself.

Today, he was making adjustments to the War Machine suit and Thunderstruck was blaring over the speaker systems. FRIDAY couldn’t be heard, so when you entered, Tony had no clue. You sat there for a solid three minutes and he still hadn’t noticed. You had access to FRIDAY, so you decided to change the song. Shake It Off was on the “Avengers Tower List of Banned Songs” due to Tony’s absolute disdain for the song. So, naturally, it came to mind now. 

Every muscle in Tony’s back tensed up when the song changed, and it took half of the song for him to finally turn around, in the meantime, you had taken to dancing around the test floor. Tony tried to be mad at you for ruining his concentration, but you were just too much for him and he erupted into a laughter so loud you thought that the whole tower would hear him. 

He went back to work and changed the song to Back In Black. It didn’t take long for you to get bored and even Tony had grown bored of working on the suit. You pulled up the security camera footage to see who you could harass from afar. Natasha was shown pacing around the common room. Perfect! Black Widow had been added to the banned list when Nat moved into the Tower, she had loved the song, but she played it so much that everyone else hated the song. Bucky was in the common room with Steve reading the newspaper like a couple of old geezers, making them the perfect victims. Nat had a really bad habit of dancing and singing the song to whoever was closest to her; Steve knew, Bucky didn’t.

You cued Black Widow up on the playlist and started broadcasting it throughout the entire tower. It wasn’t uncommon for Tony to play music over throughout the tower, so it went pretty unnoticed. Or at least until Nat heard what was playing. 

Steve jumped up and quickly left the room, effectively escaping to safety. Bucky wasn’t quick enough and became Nat’s audience. The look of sheer horror on the Winter Soldier’s face was priceless. He didn’t know what to do. As soon as the other Avengers realized they were safe, they came in to see Bucky and Nat. After listening to it twice, Bucky had the rapping parts memorized and the horror show became a duet. They were surprisingly good.

Steve looked a bit too comfortable in your opinion, so you decided he was next on your hitlist. It wasn’t hard to find the song they had used for his USO War Bond Promotions. So Star Spangled Man started blasting in place of Black Widow. Bucky knew this song by heart and took the opportunity to serenade Steve, who was as red as the stripes on the flag.

Nat snuck out and get revenge on you and Tony. She was quiet, and you just weren’t paying attention. And that was exactly how she managed to sneak up on you with an air horn. You thought Tony was having a heart attack and you were sure you weren’t too far from it yourself. 

Your screams could be heard throughout the entire building and Sam came to investigate. At this point, it was the third time Star Spangled Man had played, so he shut it off. On the camera, you could see Bucky throw his hands up in the air and look directly into the camera. He knew what you were doing. You were banned from playing with the intercom for anything less than the end of the world.


End file.
